


You Are Not A Queen Anymore

by 6_no_i_am_not_straight_7



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fanart, Graphic Sex, I'm working on it I promise, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Is 'Jedi' a tag?, Jedi, Slavery, Spy Missions, Strap-Ons, Undercover, mild asphyxiation, please, this was a request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6_no_i_am_not_straight_7/pseuds/6_no_i_am_not_straight_7
Summary: Jedi Master Shaak Ti is tasked with finding out where the Togruta colonists have been taken by the Zygerrian slave traders, and does so by seducing the queen of Zygerria, Miraj Scintel. Miraj Scintel is always talking about dominance, so Master Ti chooses to give Miraj a taste of dominance, and make her submit. (BDSM fic)





	1. To Be A Gift

The ship rocketed through space at lightspeed, forging its way across the galaxy to Zygerria. Jedi Masters Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Shaak Ti were on their way to find the Togruta colonists from Kiros. They’d been picked up by Zygerrian slavers, and the Jedi were determined to retrieve them safely.  
Master Skywalker’s Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, had been upset when she’d been told that she would not be accompanying them on their mission, but she’d calmed down eventually. Master Kenobi’s explanation had been much more reasonable than Anakin’s, and Ahsoka was less likely to argue with Obi-Wan anyway. Obi-Wan had explained that, as they were trying to pass someone off as a slave, neither Anakin nor Ahsoka would work, considering as they were both tremendously headstrong and having no submission in them. The unspoken reason for Anakin not taking on that role, was of course, his years as a slave on Tatooine.  
And so the Jedi had enlisted the assistance of Master Ti. She was Togruta as well, but carried herself with so much grace and quiet serenity. Her stance spoke of a hidden strength, running like a core of iron through her. But she play-acted well, and knew what was expected of her.  
Commander Rex was with the Jedi too, making sure that his guns and stunners were in order during the journey. He had tucked himself away in the small cargo hold, making sure that everything was working. Shaak Ti was meditating in the small room that counted as her quarters for the trip. She was dressed in the outfit that she would be presented to the Queen in. It was blue, and stretched over her skin in a barely valid attempt at modesty. She wore a gold headdress over her lekku, and a blue jewel hung to rest against her forehead. There was the robe, too, the one that covered her from the tips of her lekku to the bottoms of her feet. She would be putting it on before they left the ship. Anakin and Obi-Wan were in the cockpit, one piloting and the other one attempting to lighten the mood. But it was a very serious mission that they were on, and attempts at humor were bound to fall flat. 

 

XXX

 

Anakin Skywalker, a Zygerrian helmet covering his face, saw someone who looked likely to be in charge and walked over with a swagger in his step.  
“Hello. My name is Lars Quell, and I want to see the Queen.”  
The Zygerrian looked at Anakin with an expression that spoke of nothing but disgust.  
“Do you have an invitation?”  
“Well, no,” Anakin started.  
“Then you are not welcome.”  
Shaak Ti, behind Anakin with her face covered, mentally sighed at Anakin’s lack of subtlety. She reached out with the force and felt the thoughts of the Zygerrian. There was rebellion, disdain, and a boredom with the conversation.  
“Not even if I bear news concerning a certain...Bruno Denturri?” Anakin said. The Zygerrian scowled and unhooked something from his belt. He flicked it on, and it turned out to be an electric whip.  
“Halt,” said a robotic voice, and a probe came to stop in front of them. “This human is to be granted an audience with the Queen, by her own order.”  
XXX

 

Shaak Ti was surprised by the appearance of the Queen. She was expecting an older woman, stately and strong, but instead...she was faced with Miraj Scintel. Miraj Scintel was younger than Shaak was expecting, and was surely beautiful and strong, but….  
There was something else. Something in the way Miraj held herself. Miraj was a queen, after all, so it was only right that she was, well, somewhat domineering. But Shaak could sense something. Miraj was hesitant. Not outwardly, but Shaak could feel her Force energy. Miraj was frightened. Most of all, she was frightened of anyone knowing how scared she was.  
“Then you also know that I want Bruno Denturri dead,” Miraj was saying to Anakin, her voice turning icy. Shaak watched Anakin maneuver his way out of the situation skillfully, ready to step in if needed.  
“And I have a gift for you, your Majesty,” Anakin said, pulling Shaak forward by her wrist. Shaak Ti allowed herself to be dragged forward, and Anakin pulled the dark robe off of her. She stood before Miraj Scintel in her slave’s clothes, refusing to be ashamed of her body as she watched the queen’s eyes rake over her skin.  
“Mm, I like this gift. Does she have a name?” the Queen inquired.  
“Yes,” Anakin said. “This is Lana. I took her from Denturri’s place after I killed him.”  
“Hmm, and is she...obedient?” Miraj inquired, coming down from her throne to pull Shaak’s face up by her chin.  
“Yes,” Anakin answered. “She will obey you, my queen.”  
Not for long, Shaak Ti thought.


	2. Pleasure Slaves

“You are full-blooded Togruta?” Miraj Scintel sat straight-backed on her throne, a tall glass of expensive Algarine dangling from her long fingers.   
Shaak bowed her head under her veil in assent. Miraj sniffed. Her strong nose would not pick up any hints of fear on her, Shaak knew. Shaak Ti was not afraid. 

 

“Hm.” Miraj took a sip of her Algarine, then set it down on the arm of her throne. “Come with me.” She took the thin chain that had been attached to the electric collar Shaak had been fitted with and led her out of the throne room. Shaak expected to be brought to the queen’s private chambers, but was surprised to be taken down deep under the palace, to a cool underground room with a thick, heavy door. 

 

“This is the room for the pleasure slaves,” Miraj told Shaak, gesturing to the room with a wide sweep of her arm. “You will stay here. Don’t worry, you will not be hurt. Not badly, unless you resist. You will be taken care of, my dear Lana. Do you understand?”  
Shaak nodded. Miraj smiled, all teeth. 

 

“Good.” With that one word, she reached up and ripped Shaak’s veil off her face, scattering the fine beads on the threads all over the floor. Ignoring Shaak’s shocked gasp, Miraj continued, taking out a knife and, with one smooth movement, slashed it down one side of Shaak’s clothes and up the other. The pale blue fabric fell away, and Shaak was left in nothing but her sandals and collar.   
Shaak’s wide eyes did nothing to deter the queen as she pulled Shaak’s face closer to hers and whispered to her.

“I have never had someone like you. You will be my pleasure slave, and you will do as I wish, and I will fuck you in any way I wish. I choose what your life is now. Not Lars. Not Denturri. I am your queen.”  
When Shaak said nothing, Miraj scowled. 

“Kneel,” she demanded, loud and harsh. Shaak obeyed, sliding to her knees on the cool stone floor. 

“Who am I?” Miraj demanded.

“You are my queen,” Shaak answered, her voice calm and unwavering.

“And who are you?”

Shaak frowned. “I am your slave, my queen.”

“You are my slut, Lana. I have chosen you. No other Zygerrian will touch you. Do you understand?”

Shaak kept her eyes on the floor. “Yes, my queen.” 

“Good. Now come.” 

Shaak began to stand, but Miraj placed her heeled shoe on Shaak’s back and forced her back down.

“You will crawl,” Miraj said, “I enjoy seeing my slaves on the ground.” 

Shaak was led to a roomy cage at the edge of the room. There was a cushion and a bowl of water inside of it. Shaak crawled in and sat cross-legged on the cushion as Miraj shut the door and locked it, slipping the key somewhere inside her clothes and she smirked as Shaak and left the room, the large metal door closing behind her with an echoing thud. 

The room was lined with cages similar to the one Shaak was in, most of them full with various species, all slaves. They too, wore nothing but sandals and their electric collars. They were all eyeing her suspiciously.

“You won’t fight back, will ya?” A thick-set human woman across the room demanded. “If one of us fights back, we all get punished.”

“No food for a half-cycle,” a tired-looking Elomin man commented. “And we still get fucked.” 

“I do not intend to resist,” Shaak told them. 

“Good,” said a Weequay woman. “At least us treated betta than any of tha others.”

“What do you mean?” Shaak asked. 

“We feed once a day,” a soft-voiced Selionian responded. “We always have water. We rest comfortably. And all we must do in return is spread our legs.”

“Ha!” A sullen-looking Twi’lek in a corner spoke up. “You have the simple masters. Us soft-looking ones, we get the masters who like pain.” Shaak noticed healing whip-marks on the Twi’lek’s sides, and nasty-looking bite marks over their legs.

“Ya get treated,” the human woman said dismissively. “You, Togruta, why’s the queen taken such a shine ta ya, huh? Miraj Scintel herself! Gods know ha last pleasure slave on’y lasted nine cycles. She really likes pain, that wuman.” 

Shaak carefully considered her answer before replying. “I was brought as a gift from the man who killed an enemy of the queen.”

“Ho ho ho!” The human woman laughed. “Tha’s one way ta do it, I suppose. What’s ya name?”

“Lana.”

“Tall stars, tha’s a pretty name. I’m Shmila. The grumpy one ova there is Kryko,” she said, pointing to the Elomin man. “Weequay girl is Sylv.”

“I speak for mine self,” Sylv interrupted with a scowl. “Because I say bad Common Speech not give you a right to say my words.” Shmila shrugged. 

“Thrymms,” the Selionian said with a small wave. 

“My name is Aalin,” the angry-looking Twi’lek said. “Don’t expect me to be kind to you.”

“What about the others?” Shaak asked.

“Oh, they don’t talk anymore,” Kryko said with a sigh. “They speak if they’re ordered to, but other than that, well.”

“They spirit broke,” Sylv said, nodding decidedly. 

Shaak considered this. She understood that getting forced to do things you didn’t want to do would certainly break your soul. Especially things so intimate. As a Jedi, she did not dabble in love. However, she did enjoy many things, sex among them. She always made sure that consent was explicit, numerous times, and all throughout. 

“Tell me more about the queen’s last pleasure slave,” Shaak said softly. 

“He was human,” Thrymms said fondly. “Soft and smiling, and always enjoyed when a master would come for him. But he caught the queen’s eye.”

“He was beautiful,” Sylv said in her thick accent. “Happy. But queen see, and queen want. So queen take.”

“He started coming back bearing cuts and ‘tricity burns,” Kryko said. 

“Worse than me,” Aalin put in with a scowl. “That queen is a bitch.”

“Can you think of anything the queen may be frightened of?” Shaak asked. 

“Her? Scared? Nah, tha bitch ain’t scared o’ nothin,” Shmila said dismissively. “She’s al’ays comin’ in here preachin’ about natural dominance an’ how ha species has it.”

“I see.” Shaak Ti closed her eyes.

“Why you try sleep?” Sylv asked curiously. 

“I am not sleeping,” Shaak replied. She slipped into meditation, and did not speak for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be sex soon

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me fan art


End file.
